


of vanilla ice cream and hungry kisses

by blackmarketblood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketblood/pseuds/blackmarketblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was on a not-so-secret mission to make Aomine like vanilla flavoured... anything, really. His attempts were fruitless so far, but he would succeed. Kuroko was nothing if not determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of vanilla ice cream and hungry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apolozige for any mistakes in advance. Also, this is my first fic for KnB fandom, so I hope it turned out okay!

The sun was pouring into the room through the open window, the curtains moving slightly under the breeze.

Aomine was laying lazily across the bed, bathing in sunlight. He would stretch like a cat, now and then. As he arched his back his shirt lifted a little, showing a patch of his dark skin.

Kuroko stood in the door, watching his teammate. The ice-cream was slowly melting in bowls he fetched from the fridge, but if there was something he was good at and what he liked to do, it was watching other people when they had no idea they were watched. You could learn a lot about them that way because it was the only time they were not pretending, not trying to play any part, not trying to be something they are not.

The look at Aomine being so content and at peace made him smile slightly.

„Tetsu, don’t just stand there.“

Kuroko snapped out of his little daydream. „Oh, right.“

He hurried towards Aomine and handled him a bowl with ice cream – chocolate and vanilla. He was on a not-so-secret mission to make Aomine like vanilla flavoured... _anything_ , really. His attempts were fruitless so far, but he would succeed. Kuroko was nothing if not determined.

„Here you go.“

Aomine took a bowl from him and started stuffing himself right away. „It’s almost completely melted, Tetsu! How long have you been standing there?“ He took another mouthful and flashed a flirty look at Kuroko. „You liked what you see, didn’t ya?“

Kuroko noticed Aomine avoided bits of vanilla ice cream as best as he could, given its melted state. 

„I didn’t want to disturb you.“ He also thought Aomine looked very pretty – no, _beautiful_ – laying in the sun, not a care in a world. So he told him.

Aomine just smirked and continued eating his ice cream before it melted even more.

Neither of them remembered when this...thing between them started. After practice as they stayed behind everyone, deep in conversation about tactics for next game? Or was it after one of countless victories? Or did it happen at one of those few sleep overs they had with other team members after they fell asleep and Kuroko and Aomine were the last ones awake? If you asked them, neither Kuroko or Aomine could tell, for it felt like it was always like that – two of them together, never leaving each other’s side. Stealing kisses in empty corridors, gently brushing hands at practice, falling asleep at each other’s arms when their parents were out for the night.

„And I can see you still haven’t given up on making me like vanilla, have you?“

„No.“

„You do realize that putting vanilla flavoured foods in _every_ meal you get me will probably just make me hate vanilla even more?“

The thought had not occured to Kuroko. He already apologized to Aomine for dropping vanilla cookies into his soup few days ago and explained to him it was an accident. Aomine didn’t believe him and ate Kuroko’s serving instead. (Not even Kuroko wanted to eat miso soup with vanilla flavour.)

„I admit, it’s not as tasty as vanilla shake, but it’s still very good.“ He spooned up some ice cream and offered it to Aomine. „Try it.“

Aomine pressed his lips together and frantically shook his head as he pulled away from Kuroko.

Kuroko just sighed and ate the ice cream himself. He thought he would succeed with ice cream this time because every one likes ice cream... right?

Since Aomine was already done with his serving, he lay back on Kuroko’s bed. He couldn’t relax this time, though.

He was bored.

„Tetsu.“

„Hm.“

„Come here.“

No reply.

Aomine opened one eye and looked over at Kuroko, sitting at the edge of bed and still quietly eating ice cream which must have completely melted by now. He didn’t seem to mind, though.

Aomine sighed as he sat up. Slowly, he moved over to Kuroko and hugged him from behind, resting his chin at his shoulder. He rubbed the other boy’s tummy gently, as he whispered, nearly inaudible: „Tetsu... Tetsu.“ His lips brushed against Kuroko’s ear as he spoke and Aomine could feel Kuroko shudder under him.

He knew he won Kuroko over as he watched him place the bowl with remaining ice cream carefully down. But only after taking one last mouthful.

Aomine grinned.

„I was full anyway.“

„Of course you were,“ Aomine murmured, his face buried in Kuroko’s neck, inhaling his scent.

He even smelled of vanilla. Aomine wouldn't be surprised to find out there was vanilla running throught Kuroko’s veins instead of blood.

Kuroko turned, so he was facing Aomine. He stared at him as only he could, his huge blue eyes wide open, not blinking.

„Ah, come here...“

Aomine cupped Kuroko’s face in his hands and leaned closer to kiss him, small smile playing at his lips. He kissed his lips, chin, corner of his mouth, even landed a few quick kisses on Kuroko’s nose. He could feel Kuroko’s hands in his hair, grabbing his head firmly and pulling him closer.

Kuroko pressed his mouth against his, and Aomine gently forced his lips to part for him. Kuroko’s mouth was warm and invating, and so, so sweet. Aomine deepened the kiss with hunger bordering on sheer desperation.

„I can’t get enough of you, Tetsu,“ said Aomine when he broke the kiss, completely out of breath. He embraced Kuroko tightly and and traced his jawline down to his collabone with kisses, whispering his name over and over inbetween kisses.

Suddenly, he stopped. Aomine frowned and looked at Kuroko, his cheeks flushed with pink. He held Aomine’s gaze with such innocent expression on his face, he knew Kuroko was up to something.

After while, Aomine’s eyes widened with sudden realization and he quickly kissed Kuroko to make sure.

„You taste like vanilla,“ he simply stated.

Kuroko smiled and nodded.

Aomine laughed. He laughed so hard, his whole body was shaking and he almost fell off the bed at one point. „Oh, Tetsu,“ he breathed, wiping tears from his eyes.

„I told you it was the best flavour.“

Instead of replying, Aomine pulled him down and kissed him once again, tasting nothing but vanilla.

„Do you have more of it?“  


End file.
